redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Time Breaker Conflict (Dragonball Xenoverse)
Summary "The Time Breaker Conflict" was a series of direct and indirect violence between the two primary Time Travelling factions present in Universe 7; The Time Patrol and The Time Breakers, and makes up the first half of the storyline in ''Dragonball Xenoverse 2''.'' It followed on from the events of the Demigra Conflict, seeing the return to power of Towa of the Demon Realm, and the reconstructed Mira, and the expansion of Time Breaker forces through both willing allies and enslaved thralls. It also acted as the largest deployment of The Time Patrol as a military force following proving its effectiveness in smaller numbers during the battle with Demigra. Like the Demigra Conflict, it was conducted primarily with the use of time distortions by the Time Breakers and the Patrol responding and correcting such anomolies before history could be damaged further. Prelude to Conflict This period of violence was a direct continuation of the first, smaller standoff between the Time Breakers and the fledgling Time Patrol happening beneath the larger threat of the Demon God Demigra. Rebuilding the Time Breakers With the defeat of Demigra and the withdrawl of Towa to the future, the Universe was in a state of relative calm, with the Time Patrol cleaning up residual time rifts during a short expeditionary campaign into the GT timeline. However, from the future, Towa was able to recruit allies from different points in time. Having reconstructed Mira, she used the Saiyan outcast Turles, and the Namekian warlord Slug to conquer Earth (and an unknown amount of the rest of the Universe) in this far future. This alone however was not the objective, seeking the eventual revival and expansion of the Demon Realm into the mortal universe, requiring vast amount of energy to do so. Expansion of the Time Patrol Between the defeat of Mira and the restart of aggression with the Time Breakers, the Time Patrol began a massive recruitment drive. With the resignation of Tony, Iced Kovacs took over as head patroler, working directly with Trunks Briefs in operations. Instances of random timeline disruptions were still a regular threat, though not in the coordinated and deliberate way as perpetrated by Demigra or the Time Breakers previously, and since taking the lead in combat operations (ad having finally kicked his alcohol addition) Iced's skills were improving rapidly. The recruitment started by Tony after Demigra's defeat was continued by Iced, with Patroller numbers exceeding 2000 regulars comprised of Humans, Namekians, Saiyans, Androids, Majins, and Frost Demons from across all Universe 7 timelines. Max Stone, last survivor of the doomed Clean-Up Squad (a special forces Patroller unit wiped out during the Battle of West City 2 years before) was one such Time Patroller regular. However by special recommendation by his close friend Iced, and due to his work with the Clean-Up squad and previous association with Tony, he was marked for promotion to the Core Patroller Unit comprising, taking part in critical missions with Iced and Trunks. Prior to the start of the Time Breaker Conflict, Max was on special assignment to hunt down the "Great Saiyaman", an alternate timeline abomination of the warrior Gohan, who was supposed to be have been killed by Androids. At some point prior, the Elder Kai became a central figure within the Time Patrol leadership. His election to this post remains shrouded in scrutiny. Strategies and Tactics of the Conflict Time Breakers From there safe base of operations in the Future, the Time Breakers struck out across history. Like their previous actions, they sought to acquire energy from the damage they brought upon the timeline, using this energy as both a power source for Mira, and ultimately to bring about the reconstitution of the Demon Realm, and it's expansion into the mortal universe. However, with the discovery that the owl of time TokiToki, the mascot and ultimate source of power and authority of the Time Patrol, would soon lay an egg - the eggs of TokiToki containing the total time energy for the creation of a new universe. By recruiting allies from across time, Towa sought to spread the forces of the Time Patrol thin. Damage across the timeline would make her partner and primary enforcer Mira stronger, however the ultimate goal was to strike at the heart of the Time Patrol, and steal the egg once it had hatched. As before, use of dark magic to alter the powers of historical figures during key battles in history was one method by which to disrupt history. However more destructively, the invasion of events by allies such as Turles or Slug, or thralls like Bardock or Janemba, were effective means at combating the Time Patrol. Time Patrol The Time Patrol's own tactics changed little from the days of the Demigra Conflict, the leadership believing them tried and proven, despite regular protests by core Patrollers such as Iced Kovacs and Max Stone. The effectiveness of the Patrol as an institution was regularly questioned within its own ranks. A regular point of protest by Head Patroller Iced himself, and Probationary Patroller Max Stone was "''the nonsensical philosophy of physically interloping across timelines in order to preserve the continuity of timelines". Disdain was also directed towards changes to the highest echelons of leadership. Loyalty towards The Supreme Kai of Time was always limited, even by the Hero of the Demigra Conflict Tony Cold, however the greater and greater authority held by Elder Kai was troubling to some, with the boundaries of his power being uncertain, and questions being raised over his own personal agenda. Category:Events within Dragon Ball Xenoverse